Recently, along with demands for, for example, electronic devices that are more compact and have a higher density and for an improved access speed to semiconductor devices, package on package (PoP) by which a plurality of semiconductor packages are stacked is used. For example, in mobile terminals including mobile phone, smart phones and the like, a stacked semiconductor package including a bottom package that includes a logic chip performing image processing and a top package that includes a memory chip is used.
In such a stacked semiconductor package, the chips may occasionally be close to each other so as to have a distance therebetween of, for example, 1 mm or less. In such a case, heat from the logic chip in the bottom package may be transferred to the memory chip in the top package, and as a result, the memory chip in the top package may malfunction. For this reason, it is desired to alleviate the heat transfer from the bottom package to the top package.
In the meantime, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-12780 proposes a semiconductor device including a heat releasing member attached to a semiconductor element mounted on a wiring board.
An embodiment of the present invention has an object of providing a stacked semiconductor package in which heat transfer from a chip in a bottom package to a chip in a top package is alleviated.